One Last Smile
by Ballad.AsuCaga
Summary: I believed in love, Cagalli said simply with a smile and stepped out. Looking back, Cagalli decides to smile again . R&R!
1. Fond memories

Cagalli walked slowly along the corridors of the Archangel. People were murmuring and whispering to each other as she passed. She wasn't listening. She was thinking. She slowly entered the ward that Athrun was in. She was braced for what she saw. Meyrin, the red-haired, cheerful and youthful girl was sitting by the bedside where Athrun lay, taking in deep breaths and flinching once in awhile, due to the pain in his wounds.

Cagalli watched quietly as Meyrin dabbed at Athrun's forehead with a wet towel to cool him down. The girl had not noticed her presence. She slowly took in Athrun and Meyrin's appearances. Athrun looked tired and drained. After all, who wouldn't during the war? Meyrin held Athrun's hand in her own, as she dabbed at Athrun's forehead with her free hand. Meyrin was everything Cagalli wasn't. Meyrin was pretty, youthful, bright and wasn't tied down with duties. Meyrin had a family that Cagalli never had. Meyrin had a perfect childhood that Cagalli never had. Meyrin was perfect. Cagalli was rough, boy-like, and indecisive and was tied down with duties of a country that she called home.

Meyrin turned around to wash the towel when she noticed Cagalli standing at a corner, watching her. She gasped, and dropped the towel she was holding. Cagalli smiled and walked over. She bent down and picked up the towel, then placing it in Meyrin's hand. "Remember to wash the towel. The floors are never clean," Cagalli said calmly.

Meyrin was shocked. How could the older girl remain so calm after seeing her own boyfriend hurt and having another girl caring for him?!

Cagalli sat down on the chair beside Meyrin and said, "You're wondering how I can remain so calm. Because I believe." Meyrin was puzzled by the older girl's statement, what did she believe in?

"After Athrun left for Zaft, he left me a promise. A promise that said he would be back, back with us. It was what he told me. He told me that he would be back to fight with us, but never with me. He's back, as what I can see. But not in perfect shape, but back nonetheless. He's back to us. During the period of time when he was gone, my stand wavered. I made silly and foolish decisions. I nearly married Yunna. I made that silly decision because at that time, I had no one. Kira and Lacus weren't here. My father was dead. All the ministers had gone over to Yunna. I was doubted to be the real representative.

I know what Athrun would say if he heard me telling people I had nobody. He would tell me that I had him and Kira and Lacus. But he never understood what I meant. When I said I had nobody, it didn't just simply mean that they weren't in Orb with me. It meant that I wasn't supported by people I trusted. Kira and Lacus, although they don't admit it, had at one point lost their trust in me. Because I made silly decisions, I made people disappointed. Athrun, well, he wasn't with me all this while. Not physically, not mentally and not spiritually. He believed that I had lost, that I had gone and betrayed him.

I'm not finding excuses for myself. It's just a little something I wanted somebody to know. When the both of you appeared on the Archangel, I wasn't surprised. I wasn't even one bit worried that Athrun got hurt. I wasn't hurt that he turned up with you. I was just… numb. I didn't know what to say. So I went to the control area.

Then Kira and Lacus came over to me, telling me that Athrun was hurt badly and now in a coma. I just listened, I didn't say anything. Then they asked me to go and see him, claiming that he needed me. I knew that that wasn't the truth. Athrun didn't need me then. So I simply told them that I would come over later. Kira was angry with me, he yelled at me, he shouted at me, he blamed me and then, he cried. Lacus didn't shout. She thought I was jealous of you. But I wasn't. She told me to give Athrun time. But I did not need to give him time. I had given enough, and I don't want anything in return.

When Kira saw I was not reacting, he left. Lacus simply gave a sympathetic smile and left," Cagalli paused, as Meyrin opened her mouth to say something.

"But aren't you angry? That Athrun had turned up with me? Wasn't it an act of betrayal to you after the relationship you two had?" Meyrin asked.

"Betrayal meant nothing to me. He never promised me anything, so in what way would it be deemed as betrayal? Our relationship simply existed. It didn't mean anything. It was just there. Nothing more than that. I believe that he will do better with you around him. You can give him what I'll never manage to give," Cagalli said, as she took off her necklace.

Meyrin watched as the older girl take off her necklace. It was a red ruby and a ring. She watched as Cagalli place the necklace around Athrun's neck and then whispers something. She then stands and turn towards the door. Before she walked out, Meyrin asked one last question. "When you said you believed, what did you believe in?"

"I believed in love. Have a nice day," Cagalli said simply with a smile and stepped out.

Meyrin was extremely impressed with the older girl's attitude. Although she gave the impression of someone who was cold, hardcore and strict, she had so much more to give within her.


	2. Family talk

"Hey Kira," Cagalli greeted her brother as she sat down on the starboard with him. They had landed on Earth and were now on the sea. She set down her coffee and closed her eyes, taking in the fresh air. "You do realize that it's not nice to stare," Cagalli said casually, even with her eyes closed, she could feel Kira's gaze on her, "I've been to see Athrun, if that's what you're wondering."

Kira stared at his sister, she looked so carefree, like nothing mattered to her, and even mentioning Athrun did not bring her tears. "You've changed," Kira stated simply. "For the good? Or for the bad?" Cagalli asked as she turned her head towards Kira, with one eye opened.

"I don't know. Doesn't it matter to you that Athrun is hurt? Or the fact that he brought another girl with him? He's back Cagalli! You should stay by his side, not bother about the war. You should!" Kira said angrily to his sister, sitting upright and staring at her.

"Oh for god's sake, stop telling me what I should do. I know what I'm doing and I believe I know myself better than you do. Kira, I'm not that young and silly girl who does thing rashly anymore. I've changed, as you said. I know what I'm doing and I'm definitely clearer than you," Cagalli said, closing both her eyes, and then taking a sip of coffee from her cup.

Kira swiped his hand harshly across her cup, causing her cup to fall from her hands and far towards the corner. She opened her eyes and sat upright too. "What is your problem?" Cagalli said, with no hint of anger in her voice.

"Cagalli! I don't know what you're doing! The man you love is lying in there, from a near death accident and there's another girl in there, tending to his every need. Shouldn't you just go and take that place instead of her!?" Kira said, shouting at his sister, standing up and glaring down at her.

"And break the poor girl's heart? Oh please Kira; you're not that thick are you?" Cagalli said, as she stood up too, drawing herself to full height. She was as tall as Kira now. "And what about you? Sacrificing yourself for another?" Kira retorted.

"We all know what's best and what's not. He doesn't deserve to be alone, Kira, not after what he's been through. I know you're going to ask what about me. Well Kira, so what if he's goddamn back? He's back to us, not to me. He thinks I betrayed him, by getting myself married to that silly fool Yunna! Well let me tell you, he has no idea. And I don't intend on letting him know that I have changed! He wasn't there for me; he didn't trust me when I said he wasn't there. I don't love him anymore. And he did not betray me, cause there wasn't a relationship to begin with," Cagalli shouted back at Kira.

Kira was at a loss of words. Somehow, deep inside, he knew that Cagalli was right. "Will you be fine without him?" Kira asked, this time, in a softer tone.

"Yes, I'll be fine. After all, I believe," Cagalli said, as she engulfed her brother in an embrace. Kira returned the embrace and then asked, "What do you believe in?"

"I believe in love. And I also believe that you now owe me a cup of coffee," Cagalli teased. Kira laughed and nodded. Swinging one arm across her shoulder, he walked together with her to the cafeteria, finding himself having a better understanding of his sister, and a new lease of hope.


	3. Understanding

Here's another update! Hugs and kisses to **Milisante **for adding this story to your story alert and reviewing; **TigerM** for adding this story to your favourites; and extra marshmellows to **midnightgale **for being my first reviewer! 3 ♥

I remembered that I didn't put the disclaimer for the previous two chapters. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the plot.

……………………………………………………………….

Cagalli opened the door and peeped inside, Meyrin was not in. She heaved a sigh of relief and entered the room. It would have been awkward to speak to Athrun when Meyrin was here. She walked quietly into the room and sat down on the chair beside Athrun's bed.

"You know you don't have to act like you're asleep to avoid me," Cagalli said quietly. Though Athrun was back facing her, she could tell that he was not asleep. Athrun did not reply and continued to stare at the wall before him.

"The doctor said that you were well enough to walk around for awhile, come on, let's go to the starboard. The view is excellent," Cagalli suggested. Before Athrun could even answer, she had dumped his clothes on him and said, "Chop chop and change! I'll be outside!"

Athrun slowly sat up and held the clothes in his hands. Cagalli sounded so… so carefree, like she had not a worry in the world. But Athrun knew better, he would always watch how Cagalli worked hard into the night, and how she held back her tears each time she failed. She was strong, even stronger than him, Lacus or Kira. He slowly changed into the clothes and stood up painfully, his wounds still ached a little, but they were already healed.

"You sure took long enough! Let's go!" Cagalli said chirpily as she grabbed Athrun's hand and pulled him along towards the starboard. Athrun stared at the hand as it entwined itself on to his. It seemed that it was always this hand that pulled him forward; it was always Cagalli's…

They sat down at the corner on the starboard. Cagalli had let go of Athrun's hand and lay down on the ground with her hands behind her head. Athrun just sat against the wall beside Cagalli. After awhile, Cagalli broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them.

"You know, not doing anything does not make you seem cool. And doing everything doesn't make you benevolent either. Just doing the things you are supposed to so would have been fine," Cagalli said as she looked at the sky. "You want to hear a story? Come on, it's a nice story, it's about Athrun and Cagalli," Cagalli said, urging Athrun to agree to listen.

Athrun was shocked, Cagalli sounded so relaxed, like she's let go of everything already. Not knowing how to react, Athrun merely nodded his head slightly.

"Athrun was the only son in his family. After his mother had passed away, his father became cold and distant, always working on improving Zaft and forced his son to be an ideal fighter. Cagalli was the only daughter in her family. After her mother passed away, her father became cold and distant, always working on improving Orb, and always forced his daughter to be the ideal daughter he wanted. Athrun was hurting, Cagalli was hurting.

Athrun decided to start piloting Gundams, Cagalli started fighting in guerillas. Athrun joined the military, Cagalli joined the desert rebels. Athrun met a girl, Cagalli met a boy. Athrun got her name, Cagalli got his name. Athrun thought he lost his best friend, Cagalli thought she lost her friend. Athrun found his best friend, Cagalli found her twin brother. Athrun lost his friend, Cagalli lost her father. Athrun joined Archangel, Cagalli joined Archangel. Athrun got together with the girl, Cagalli got together with the boy. Athrun fought in the war, Cagalli fought in the war. Athrun lost his father, Cagalli lost friends. Athrun lost hope, Cagalli gave hope. Together, they escaped and gave each other hope.

Now they're eighteen, and war starts again. Athrun re-enlists, Cagalli becomes Representative of Orb. Athrun gets 'engaged' to Meer, Cagalli gets engaged to Yunna. Athrun loses hope, Cagalli loses hope. Athrun gets free, Cagalli gets free. Athrun gets hurt and returns fallen, Cagalli heals and stands up again.

They had so much in common, yet they were too common to be noticed by each other. And now, Cagalli sits beside Athrun, watching him, wondering whether he has learnt to live again," Cagalli propped herself up against the wall next to him, watching him, waiting for his answer.

Athrun was trying to register everything Cagalli had said. It was so true, but he refused to let go of his past. They both were hurting, but Cagalli had learnt to let go, and was now a different person. "You've changed, Cagalli," Athrun said softly. "Finally found your voice haven't you. You and Kira love saying the same things. But then, have I changed for the good or for the bad?" Cagalli said darkly, as she stared ahead.

"I don't know. A part of me doesn't want you to change, because I can't let go, and I don't want you to forget me. Another part of me wants you to change, because at least you have moved on," Athrun said, looking at Cagalli, as if a student anticipating the answers to a math question.

"It's not only me that needs to move on, you too. Harping on the past won't get you anywhere. Forget the past, there's nothing you can do about it. Forget the future, there's nothing you can do but anticipate. Right this moment, you are living, with fresh memories and a fresh start. Let time pass all they want, because as long as you are living this moment, there's nothing to worry about," Cagalli stated, still not looking at Athrun.

"I want to move on. But I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and left you when you needed me most. I was a fool…" Cagalli cut him off. "Oh please! Stop feeling sorry for others and yourself! The past is already over, and if I was given a chance, I would have wanted you to go and re-enlist. Because no matter what happened in the past, Zaft is still your home, and when they need you, the more you should go and help them! Enough of dawdling around and meddling with the past! Hiding away from the problems you have gets you nowhere.

If you fall, stand up again! If you want to die so much, please die somewhere where nobody knows! Because people like you don't know what it takes to die! There are many people out there, dying when they least expect them to, and they don't want to die. If you want to die so much, please think about the people around you who care, and the people who actually regret dying!" Cagalli said furiously, drawing herself to full height, glaring down at Athrun.

Athrun stood up too, looking at Cagalli in the eye and said, "Would you care if I died?" Cagalli looked away and said in a softer tone, "Things have changed around here Athrun. We're different now. I'm now different, and I don't need to depend on you and Kira to get me moving along. And now, you have Meyrin, please don't let her down. She needs you."

"And don't you need me?" Athrun asked, anger rising. "I needed you last time, but now, I'm different, and I'm stronger now. I know you are going to say that I'm trying to be benevolent and let Meyrin have you. But Athrun, you aren't an object. I'll leave you to decide what you want. But Athrun, I've decided. I don't want to be involved in a relationship anymore, at least not now. Please, if you care for me that much, understand my decision and don't break me again," Cagalli said quietly, holding up Athrun's hand and whispering, "Okay?" She looked at Athrun longingly, like a child asking her parents to buy her an ice cream cone.

After a long moment of silence, Athrun finally looked up and said, "I'm sorry for all that I've done, and I thank you for all that you've done. But promise me, if you need me, I'll be there and that you'll be fine."

Cagalli looked up happily and smiled, and said, "I promise you. Thank you." Athrun engulfed her in a brotherly hug and she returned the embrace. "I'll race you to the Gundams!" Cagalli said, tricking Athrun and taking a head start. [A/N: Sorry, I don't know the name of the area where they put the Gundams. '_I know I'll hurt you more if I didn't leave you alone. You've grown, and matured. Thank you for helping me to stand up again.' _Athrun thought, as he ran after Cagalli, shouting, "YOU CHEATER!!!"

……………………………………………………………….

There you go! Sorry for the late update! Remember to read and review!!!


	4. BACK IN ACTION

Hi guys! Apologies for the LOOOONGGGG ASS hiatus. I AM BACK IN ACTION, slow action, but action nonetheless. I will now be posting as killerbonesss! Follow this story there, as I will be rewriting it soon enough! Love you guys 3


End file.
